mycatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rustlestar
Rustlestar is a brown furred, green eyed tom. Physical Features Age: 70 moons History/Background ''Life's End'' In Warriors: Life's End, Rustlefur runs behnd Snowpaw, encouraging him to keep going, before tackling Dogshadow and rolling down a hillside. He then tries to fight the cats attacking Swiftstar, but is unsuccesful. When he arrives at camp, he names Sparkpelt as his deputy and that he will be traveling to the Moonpond tonight and his kits will come with him. He recieves his nine lives and hears the Prophecy of Blood. Affiliations Current: MudClan Names Kit: Rustlekit Apprentice: Rustlepaw Warrior: Rustlefur Senior Warrior: Rustlefur Leader: Rustlestar Kin Mother: Echolight ☀https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Echowing Father: Larksong Brothers: Dawnheart https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Dawnheart, Sparkpelt Mate: Swiftstar https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Swiftstar Sons: Tigerheart, Coalfeather https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Coalfeather, Snowpaw, Leafpaw, Speckledkt Daughters: Cherrypaw ☀https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Cherrypaw, Petalpaw Niece: Finchkit Nephews: Woodykit, Cricketkit, Education Mentor: Molepelt Apprentice: Dottedfield ☀https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Dottedfield Ceremonies Rustlestar's Apprentice Ceremony Mudstar: "Hawkheart, you have requested an apprentice. You will be mentor to Dawnpaw. See that you pass on your wits and skillfulness. Duststorm and Molepelt, you may be newer warriors, but I trust you. Molepelt, you will mentor Rustlepaw. Pass on your boldness to him. Duststorm, you will mentor Sparkpaw. Pass on your strength and fierceness to him. Redworm, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Swiftpaw. I trust that you will pass on your courage and cunning to this apprentice. Train her well." Rustlestar's Warrior Ceremony Mudstar: "I, Mudstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Rustlepaw'','' Dawnpaw, and Sparkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even with your life?" Rustlepaw, Dawnpaw, and Sparkpaw: "I do." Mudstar: "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rustlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rustlefur. StarClan honors your loyalty and high spirits, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MudClan. Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnheart, for your kindness and gentleness. StarClan honors your feelings for justice, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MudClan. Sparkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparkpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your cautiousness." Rustlestar's Deputy Ceremony Swiftstar: "The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Rustlefur will be the new deputy of MudClan." Rustlefur: "Thank you. It is the greatest honor." Everyone: "Rustlefur! Rustlefur!" Rustlestar's Leader Ceremony Swiftstar: "With this life, I give you sacrifice. I will always be with you, my love." Echowing: "With this life, I give you courage." Larksong: "With this life, I give you relentlesness." Speckledkit: "With this life, I give you patience." Hawkheart: "With this life, I give you justice." Redworm: "With this life, I give you quick thinking." Firestar: "With this life I give you strength. Not of body, but of mind." Thunderstar: "With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it to hunt, to fight, and serve your Clan to the best of your ability." Waterlark: "With this life, I give you determination to always find out what's going on, no matter what." Leader Info Lives: 9 left Given By: Swiftstar, Echowing, Larksong, Speckledkit, Hakheart, Redworm, Firestar, Thunderstar, Waterlark Gift: Sacrifice, Courage, Relentlessness, Patience, Justice, Quick Thinking, Strength of Mind, Tireless Energy, Determination, Deputies Sparkpelt Category:MudClan cats Category:Males Category:Life's End characters Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Leaders